Vice City Alternate Ending
by Tornmuscle
Summary: Tommy's choice is different this time around, but is it a better choice than before? Inspired by GTA IV's alternate endings.


Grand Theft Auto

Vice City

**Alternate Ending**

Tommy crouched behind the desk in his office and pulled out his Colt Python. He had just found out that his partner, Lance Vance, had betrayed him, and revealed his location to Tommy's former employer, and now enemy, Sonny Forelli.

Tommy new that any second Sonny's men would come running into his office, looking to take the money he had worked so hard to collect. But he wouldn't let them take it. No. He was going to kill every one of those mother fuckers. As they ran in, Tommy knew just what he'd do. Shoot 'em down. One by one. Then when the last of Forelli's men had fallen, he'd go and finish off Lance, that backstabbing prick, that son of a bitch who threw it all away. Threw it all away for what? Tommy didn't know why Lance betrayed him. Was it money? Had Lance stayed with Tommy, he would have made way more money than Sonny could have ever given him. No. It was jealousy. Lance wanted a bigger part in their business. He didn't like being the sidekick, the partner, number two. He wanted to be mister big man, and he thought that with Sonny's help that's exactly who he would be. But that isn't who he would've been. No. He would have still been the sidekick. Why? Because he lacked leadership skills. He could never become what he wanted to be.

The first of Sonny's men ran into the office. Tommy fired two shots through his chest. A second goon soon followed. He too fell. The bodies began piling up. For every body at the door to Tommy's office, their was a bullet casing by Tommy's feet. The last of Forelli's men fell. Tommy got up and walked over to his gun rack on the wall. He put his Python in the front of his pants and grabbed the M4 assault rifle from the rack. He stepped out of his office and looked across the balcony to where Lance was standing with an assault rifle in his hands.

"No one to cover your ass now, eh Tommy?" Lance said as he fired a few shots at Tommy, none of them hitting anywhere near their mark.

"You're going down you backstabbing prick!" Tommy yelled back.

"Oh, you think so?!" Lance called as he turned and ran down the hallway behind him, leading to the stairs to the roof. Tommy took off after him. He blasted down a few more of Forelli's men standing by the stairs. Tommy chased Lance up the stairs to the roof, where the two faced off for the last time. Lance ducked behind some boxes.

"You're history Tommy. HISTORY!!!!" Lance screamed out at Tommy. Lance was surrounded by even more Forelli soldiers. Tommy opened fire. His bullets tore through the mafia soldiers, ripping them like paper. He dropped the last one.

"This is the last dance for Lance Vance." Tommy said as he walked over to where Lance was hiding.

"I told you I had enough of that at school!" Lance yelled back. He jumped out from behind the boxes and took aim at Tommy, but Mr. Vercetti was too quick. He fired his last round through Lances chest. Lance dropped his gun and fell back against a low cement wall. Tommy tossed his assault rifle to the side and approached Lance. He pulled out his Python. Lance clutched at his chest as he watched Tommy with wide eyes.

"You picked the wrong side Lance." Tommy said as he aimed the Colt Python at Lance's face. Tommy squeezed the trigger and rid the world of Lance Vance. What now? Tommy had planned to kill Sonny immediately after he had killed Lance. But now, something about that just didn't seem right. Tommy looked across the rooftop to the helipad. There it sat. Fueled up and ready to go. A brand new Maverick helicopter. There was one million dollars in cash hidden in it, along with a small arsenal of weapons. "What would killing Sonny really achieve?" Thought Tommy. He tossed his Python into Lance's lap. "See ya around Lance." Tommy said good-bye to Lance one last time. He walked over to the helicopter. The keys where there in the ignition, ready to go. He climbed in and hit the ignition switch. The propellor blades began rotating. Slowly at first, but as they sped up, Tommy's hope grew. His hope that maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be alright. The Maverick lifted off from the helipad and headed out to sea. Tommy looked back at the city behind him. "Goodbye Vice City," Tommy Said to himself, "hello freedom."

Meanwhile, back at Vercetti Estate, Sonny Forelli stood on the front steps as he watched Tommy's helicopter fly away. He stopped one of his henchmen from firing at the helicopter. "No." He said, "I don't think we're gonna see anymore of Tommy Vercetti, and I don't think we're gonna get anymore trouble from down south anymore neither. Cause there is no 'down south' no more. Now it's all north." Sonny looked at the few henchmen he had left, "Go collect the rest of the cash. Then come back out here. The next flight to Liberty City is in two hours so you'll have to hurry."

"But boss," said the goon standing beside Sonny, "aren't we gonna go take over Vercetti's businesses?"

"No." Replied Sonny, "We're goin' home boys. We're goin' home."

**EPILOGUE**

**Vice City**

Ken Rosenberg, Tommy Vercetti's lawyer, climbed out from under a couch in the only room of the Vercetti Estate that wasn't torn apart in the shootout. He stumbled out into the foyer.

"Hello?" He called out to an empty house, "Tommy?" Nobody answered him. Then he spotted a case laying on the floor. He walked over to it and opened it up. Inside of the case was three million dollars in counterfeit cash. Tommy had originally tried to pay Sonny off with it before things got messy. Ken assumed Tommy was dead. He thought Sonny had killed Tommy, and then taken off to look for him. There was no way in hell Ken was going to let Sonny find him. Ken grabbed the fake cash and walked out the doors of the mansion. He jogged down to his car, tossed the cash in the back seat and drove off to Escobar International Airport. Ken and his cash took the next flight to Los Santos, and lived happily ever after in a mansion in Vinewood.

**South America**

"Thomas!" Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez called out, "I'm so glad you could join me down here. I thought it would be years before I would see you again!"

"Well," Said Tommy Vercetti, sipping a cocktail, "luckily for both of us, I had a change in plans."


End file.
